A New Beginning
by Veronica Z
Summary: In this story Ashley moves to Cincinnati,Ohio goes to school at Walnut Hills High and meets Spencer of course...so will they end up together or go their own ways in the end...read and find out. It's rating is T for now.
1. Meeting Fred

MEETING FRED  
ASHLEY'S POV

Hi I'm Ashley Davies. I'm from L.A. my favorite place ever. My mom is a total bitch and we moved to Ohio because she has a new man(which isn't a shocker) who has a job here. I love to write songs, sing, and play my guitar. Yes I'm gay. Oh and did I mention that I've never met my mom's new man.

"Mom why exactly did we move here? I'm freezing my ass off." I asked.  
"Because Fred's job is here." Her mom replied.  
"Well I don't even know Fred so why should I get punished?"  
"It's not punishment."

_God I hate my mom_. I thought to myself.  
"We are almost to his house." Her mom said.  
"Oh goody does this mean I have to pretend to be straight and be a goody tooshoo again?"  
"Yes actually it does."

Do you understand why I hate my mom now? I'm always forced to pretend to be the perfect daughter to make her look good although I never listen when I'm supposed to be pretending.  
"Are we there yet 'cuz I'm seriously tired of having to sit plus my ass is numb from the plan ride?" I asked.  
"Yes about five more minutes. And stop cussing...especially while we are with Fred...or at least in his presence."  
"Fine. Whatever."

_God why am I agreeing to this?......oh ya 'cuz I get sent to bootcamp if I don't. I thought to myself.  
_"So what school are you sending me to this time?" I asked.  
"Walnut Hills Highschool."  
"Oh joy." I said sarcastically.  
"We're here."  
"Finally."

Great I get to meet Fred and go to some preppy school. Well at least I'm starting school at the beginning of Junior year and not in the middle of it. Oh I completly forgot to tell you my mom's name...sorry...her name is Christine...not that she really matters to me.  
"Hi Christine." Fred said.  
"Hi hon."  
"This must be your wonderful daughter Ashley."  
"Yup thats me. Now where's my room?"  
"Uhhh.....third floor it's the second biggest room."  
"OK. Bye.

_Damn this is a big house._ I thought to myself as I climbed the stairs to get to my room.  
Once I got all my stuff put where I wanted it we had to eat dinner with Fred. Dinner seemed to last hours 'cuz all he talked about was how much I'd love Ohio. And how wonderful it was to finally meet me. And a bunch of other boring crap that i tuned out after awhile.


	2. First Day of School

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

By the time I got to bed it was like 10 o'clock and I was so tired from the flight and drive here. The only thing that really sucked that night was when I fell asleep I had very livid dreams of L.A. they were wonderful dreams....and then I woke up 'cuz my alarm went off and scared me. "Great the first day of school." I mumbled to myself still half asleep.

After I forced myself to get out of bed I got dressed. I put on my skinny jeans, my black high heels, my purple bra, and my black purple venom vest that my dad gave me. Once I was dressed I curled my hair and put my make-up on. After I was done with all that I went to the kitchen and ate some froot loops then I noticed a small box with a bow and my name on it on the counter. When I opened the box there were car keys and a note that said:  
_Hey have a great first day. And drive safely. No ditching.  
Fred_

"He got me a car!!" I yelled and quite honestly the neighbors might have heard me.  
I ran outside and saw a brand new black Porsche convertible in the driveway. It had leather interior. I got in the car and drove to school after like five minutes of ooh's and ahhh's. I got to school at 6:45a.m. then walked to the office to get my schedule. When I got to the office there was this beautiful blonde hair, blue eyed girl about four people in front of me, she was wearing black skinny jeans, red flats, and a red v-neck top. I could not stop starring at the blonde girl. A few minutes later I was getting my schedule.  
"Name?" asked the vice principal.  
"Ashley Davies." I replied. It took the lady all of two minutes to find my schedule.  
"Here you go."  
"Thanks."

My first class was math....oh yay. I walked to my first class and sat down when I turned to look around I realized I was sitting next to the beautiful blonde from earlier. And she was looking at me from head to toe almost like she was checking me out.  
"Hi I'm Spencer Carlin." She said while raising her hand for me to shake.  
"Hi I'm Ashley Davies." I replied with a delightful smile and shaking her hand.  
"Your the new girl from L.A. right?" Spencer asked me.  
"Uhh....yeah." I replied trying to figure out how she knew me.

SPENCER'S POV

Dang this Ashley girl is really pretty. She seems pretty interesting too.  
"Sorry but everyone here knows everything." I apologized.  
"Oh....umm it's fine."  
"Okay now everyone pay attention to the rules and supplies listed on the piece of paper that I just out to you." The teacher said.  
"Do you wanna hang out today after school?" I whispered so we wouldn't get caught talking.  
"Uhh......ya sure."  
I wasn't really paying attention to the teacher since I already had most of my supplies. Plus quite honestly I was to busy looking at Ashley. I was also trying to figure out where I've heard her last name at and why the band name written on her vest sounded so familiar.

ASHLEY'S POV

Wow Spencer is really nice and I get to hang out with her after like five minutes of talking to her. It's kinda funny she is totally starring at me right now.  
"You need to have all of your supplies by next Monday." The teacher said just before the bell rang.  
"So I'll pick you up in the front of the school. Okay?" I asked Spencer as we were getting ready to walk out the door.  
"Ohh....um ya okay see you then. Have a good day." I totally pulled her out of her concentration. Anyway the rest of the day after that first period the rest of the day was basically the same. I had about two other classes with Spencer (I had last period with her so I didn't have to meet up with her.) and we had the same lunch which was pretty cool.

SPENCER'S POV

Today was a total bore except for the classes with Ashley. She is amazing and seems pretty funny.  
"So what car is yours?" I asked.  
"The black Porsche over there." Ashley answered me and pointed out her Porsche that looked brand new.  
"Is it new?"  
"Ya...I got it this morning."  
"That's awesome."  
"Ya it is. My mom's boyfriend gave it to me. Probably so I'll like him or something to that effect."  
"Oh...nice...well at least he knows how to try to earn that."  
"Ya...I guess."  
"Ok so do you wanna go to the mall?.....Our mall is big but probably not as big as the ones in L.A."  
"Ok....sounds like fun."  
"K......I'll show you where to go."

So I showed Ashley the way to the mall. It was a fun ride Ashley played one of her dad's Cd's and that's when I realized where I've heard her name at before....because I have one of her dad's Cd's.

ASHLEY'S POV

It's amazing Spencer loves my dad's music and likes me for me and not how much money I have or who I'm related to unlike some other people I've dated. I'm really considering asking her out...but what if she isn't gay and I took her looking at me the wrong way??

"Ummm.....pull into this parking lot....'cuz the other side is always busy." Spencer said breaking my train of thought and bringing me back to reality.  
"Ok....so what store should we go to first?" I asked not knowing what kind of stores there are in Ohio.  
"How about Hot Topic they have this cute green and blue star belt I want."  
"OK...so at least you have one store I've heard of before."  
"Oh trust me we have Hollister, American Eagle, Ambercrombie and Fitch, and probably a few others you know."  
"Well that's good."

SPENCER'S POV

Hmmm......I wonder if I should ask her out. Maybe if we get something to eat I will.

"So after we go to a few stores do you wanna get something to eat? My treat." Ashley asked.  
"Can you read minds 'cuz I was about to say the same thing."  
"Is that a yes ?"  
"Definitely."  
"So where do you want to eat at?"  
"How about this really good sandwich place that's upstairs?"  
"Sure sounds good."  
_Dang how ironic I was gonna ask her if she wanted to get lunch. Oh well. Now I can aske her out......or maybe I should wait a couple of days. God I have no clue what to do. _I thought to myself.

ASHLEY'S POV

_I'll ask her out over lunch. I'll make a date for Friday night._ I thought to myself hoping she'd say yes.

"Cool look there's a parking spot up close." Spencer pointed out the spot and I parked.  
"OK come on...I think you'll have fun." Spencer said grabbing my hand and dragging me inside.  
_Wow her hands are so warm._ I thought to myself.  
"Ash your hands are freezing." Spencere commented.  
"It's probably 'cuz I'm not used to the weather here."  
"Ya maybe. K to Hot Topic we go." Spencer said as we walked into the mall.

We walked to Hot Topic which wasn't very far from the front.  
"That is an adorable belt Spence."  
"Thanks. I told you."

The belt had small stars on it that were green and blue.  
"I have this cute blue top with green stars on it that would match." Spence said whiloe paying for her belt.  
"That's cool. So where to now?" I asked.  
"Let's just walk around and go in random stores."  
"Well I have to be home by 5:30 so let's just go to Hollister 'cuz I saw it on our way here then get something to eat."  
"OK."

SPENCER'S POV

We went to Hollister and Ashley got these really cute holey skinny jeans. I got a really cute tank top to wear to like parties and stuff like that (it was a black low v-neck with a very open back). After we payed for our stuff we went upstairs to go eat.

"Lead the way Spence 'cuz I have no clue where I'm going."  
"Ok...come this way."  
I grabbed Ashley's hand again and pulled her in the direction of the eatery. Holdong her hand felt so right almost like we were ment to be or something (sorry that's kinda cheesy). When we got our food we ate pretty slowly 'cuz Ash didn't want to get home right away anymore (or at least that's why we were in a rush to eat and then ate slowly at the time).

"Hey...uhh...Spence I was wondering if you you wanted to hang out with me on Friday night?"  
"Like a date?" I asked with a small smirk on my face.  
"Well...uhh...ya unless you don't want ity to be...then I totally understand."  
"No it being a date is totally cool with me."  
"Okay....cool."

After that we got up and headed to the car. I'm so happy she asked me out 'cuz now I can stop trying to figure out what I should do.  
"Okat point me to the way of your house...please."  
"Oh ya."  
"You forgot I'm not from here didn't you?"  
"No....okay yeah sorry."  
"It's fine."

ASHLEY'S POV

_Wow today was awsome. Spencer makes me feel like I've always been here._ I thought to myself.

It took us about twenty minutes to get to Spencer's house. I t was a cute house. It was very family like.  
"See you tomorrow." Spencer said as she got out of the car.  
"Ya......hey do you need a ride in the moring?"  
"Uh...sure."  
"K...what time?"  
"Is 6:30 ok?"  
"Ya see you then."  
"Bye."

As I drove home I thought about how much fun I had at the mall and what I should wear on the date.

By the time I got home Fred and my mom were home.  
"Where have you been it's almost 6:30?" My mom practically yelled at me.  
"Uh..I went to the mall after school...got a dat for Friday night...the got lost coming here."  
"Oh,,,well who's your date for Friday night?"  
"A girl from school...named Spencer...if you must know." _God damn nosey bitch_ I added in my head.  
"A g--g-girl?" Fred asked and stuttered.  
"Yes I'm gay do you have a problem with that like my mother does?"  
"I do not suppoert that kind of thing." Fred answered.  
"Well get used to it."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Can you not hear me?"  
"I can hear you perfectly but I have a young daughter as well and I don't want her to be around that, that is why she is home schooled."  
"Then you should have thought twice about letting us move here."  
"Go up to your room now Ashley!!" My mom yelled at me.  
"Fine. With pleasure." I started going upstairs then remembered the car.  
"Oh and thanks for the car." I called down the stairs.

CHRISTINE'S POV

"I'm so sorry about her."  
"Why did you lie about her?"  
"Because I really like you and didn't want her to come between us." _And I like your money as well._ I added in my head.  
"So you lied?"  
"I'm sorry Hon."  
"You know I'm against gay pride and yet you still lied about it."  
"For us."  
"No for you."  
"Please just don't let her become a problem for us."  
"For now....fine."

I'll get chapter 3 to you ASAP I'm working on it tonight. Please comment. :-)


	3. Friday Night

FRIDAY NIGHT  
SPENCER'S POV

The rest of the week was amazing. I introduced Ash to my friend Aiden and it turns out that Aiden used to go to Ash's school in L.A. so they knew each other. For some weird reason that was a very awkward lunch. Aiden is going to join the basketball team again this year. I also introduced Ash to my brothers Clay and Glen. I didn't introduce Ash to my mom and dad yet but I'm sure I will soon enough. But right now I'm putting on my jean skirt and new tank top from Hollister. After that I put my make-up on and straightened my hair.  
"Spencer where did you say you were going tonight? And with who?" My mom asked as I started to walk out of my room.  
"I'm not sure exactly where I'm going yet and with Ashley Davies." I answered with a smile on my face.  
"Oh....so what like a date?"  
"Yes mom...you really need to get over the fact that I'm gay."  
"OK I will at my own time since I only found out over summer break in a bad way."

*Flashback*

Me and Lena were at my house alone and our kissing got very intimate and we went upstairs to my room and I had Lena on the bed before she could finish saying what she was going to.  
"I love you Spencer."  
"I love you too."  
But as Lena was starting to undo my bra my mom came in and had a horrible expression on her face.  
"You weren't supposed to find out this way!" I shoputed.  
Before I finished saying my sentence she grabbed Lena's hair and ripped her away from me.

*End of Flashback*

"Ya well you weren't supposed to be home early." I said through my teeth as I walked downstairs.  
"Well sorry."  
"Well this time don't attack my girlfriend and maybe she won't move away."  
"Yeah sorry about that too."  
"Sure you are."  
_God that night was horrible then two days later my girlfriend moved to New York and dumped me_. I thought to myself.

ASHLEY'S POV

As I was getting ready for my date with Spencer, Aiden calls me out of the blue.  
"Uhhh....hi Aiden."  
"Hi."  
"Do you need something?"  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight?"  
"Uhh no I'm going out on a _date_ with Spencer." I emphasized the word date so he would get a clue.  
"Oh ok well then I'll talk to you later or at school."  
"Yeah. Bye."  
"Bye."  
After we got done talking I curled my hair 'cuz it was going to go flat from this morning. I wore my new holey skinny jeans and my green low v-neck tank top. Then I decided to call Spencer.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Spence are you ready for me to come get you?"  
"Yeah."  
"K. I'll see you in a few."  
"K bye."  
"Bye."  
After that I grabbed my keys and purse and left. Since I knew where Spencer lived it only took me about ten minutes to get there. After I parked by the curb I honked my horn for Spence to come outside so we could go.

SPENCER'S POV

After I heard Ash honk her horn I grabbed my purse and ran outside trying to get away from my mom as fast as possible.  
"Hey Ash."  
"Hey good looking."  
"Haha very funny."  
"I know I am."  
"Ok I'll give you that one you are funny."  
"OK since I don't know where the best place to go is you get to pick where we go. So where to?"  
"There is a club called P3 in Downtown we should go there. It's new."  
"Ok point me to it."  
"OK."

As I pointed Ashley in the direction of P3 she told me about how Aiden called her and tried to ask her out............which we laughed at like crazy.

"Well I think Aiden likes you more than he let's everyone know."  
"Well I don't care I'm never going his way again."  
"You....guys dated?"  
"Ya but.....uh.....not for vey long. I'd rather not talk about that though."  
"Oh.....OK."

I wonder why she doesn't like talking about their relationship. And why did she seem to be very reluctant to answer me when I asked if they dated? Maybe I don't want to know just in case it makes me uncomfortable or something.  
"OK Ash park right there."  
"OK."

ASHLEY'S POV

God I really hope Aiden doesn't try to get to get me back 'cuz I really like Spencer and I don't want him to ruin it. Plus we have been through to much for me to even think about getting back together with him. It would be to difficult beacuse it would bring back unwanted memories.

I wonder if I should tell Spencer what happen between me and Aiden? I mean I don't want to scare her away. But I also don't want her to think I'm hiding something.  
"Hey Spence?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'll tell you about me and Aiden soon. Just not tonight. OK?"  
"OK. But you don't have to. That's the past not the present right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok then...see nothing to worry about."  
"K. But still I will tell you."  
"OK."

SPENCER'S POV

Well it must not be to bad if she is gonna tell me about it.  
" me."  
"OK."  
"I hope we have fun."  
"Me too."  
"This is only the second weekend it's been open."

We went inside and had so much fun. We got drunk (oops) and at around twon in the morning we went back to Ashley's house.

ASHLEY'S POV

We went to my house because Spencer's parents and two brothers were home, and my mom and her boyfriend took his daughter on a buisness trip because he didn't want her alone with me. Spencer was drunk because she drank my entire flask down to the last drop.

"Do you want to stay here tonight so you don't get in trouble by your parents for being drunk?"  
"Yeah good idea."  
"We sat on my bed talking for a little while then Spencer passed out. It was around four in the morning when she woke up.  
"Good morning."  
"Why are you up so early?"  
"Couldn't sleep."  
"Oh."  
Spencer has a huge hang over.

* * *

ok thats the third chapter i'll get the fourth up as soon as possible.


	4. First Kiss

**FIRST KISS**

**ASHLEY'S POV**

Spencer and I woke up at around ten thirty. Spence called her mom and told her we went to dinner then to a movie, then went to my place to watch another movie and we fell asleep on the couch.

It's now around eleven and we are eating breakfast.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Spence asked.

"I don't know. How about you?"

"Well, there's a park down the street from here, the mall, the movies, you pick."

"Let's go to the movies."

"Are you a mind reader?" Spence asked while giggling.

"Nope. Great minds just think alike." I said giving her a smile.

"Very true."

"So do you want to wear something of mine today or do you want me to take you home?"

"Get dressed, because I want you to meet my parents."

"Are you sure?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course. Just consider this a warning about my mom. I mean she's trying but it's hard for her."

"Will do. I'll be right back."

"K."

HER PARENTS! So Soon! Well, this should be interesting.

I went back to my bedroom and got dressed in my jeans, a red and black tank top, black boots, then did my hair and make-up.

"Ash, you ready yet?" Spencer yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be right down." I called back.

**SPENCER'S POV**

Ash came downstairs a few minutes later and looked totally hot. I know that we haven't known each other very long but last night we really clicked and it was amazing.

"Let's go meet the parents." Ash said.

"OK." I agreed then we walked out to her car.

"Just a warning, I'm not good with parents." Ash said.

"You'll do fine. I promise." I grabbed her hand in a comforting manner but she flipped her hand and interlocked our fingers. I was shocked at first then I sighed and gave Ash a reassuring smile.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Now I am." Ash smiled then let go of my hand and got in the car. I got in the passenger seat and started thinking about my mom and dads reactions.

We drove to my house listening to Ashley's dad and dancing. When we got to my house I seen that my grandma's car was in the driveway.

"Well crap." I said shaking my head unhappily.

"What?" Ashley asked confused.

"My grandma's here. She doesn't know I'm gay yet and she doesn't support it at all. Not even a little." I explained feeling the start of a headache.

"Well, do you run in say hi, change, and then leave or what?" Ash seemed totally content.

"She has to find out sooner or later. So let's just go in."

"OK."

Ashley parked on the sidewalk and we got out of the car. I waited at the end of the walkway for her to walk around the car and join me. When Ashley got next to me she took my hand in hers, intertwined our fingers and smiled at me.

"We might not know each other very well but I really really like you and I'm here for you." Ashley said looking me dead in the eye.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

We walked up to the house hand in hand. When we got to the front door I paused and took a deep breath. Ashley squeezed my hand in reassurance, then I opened the door.

"Spencer? Is that you?" my mom called.

"Yeah it's me. I want to introduce you to someone. But let me change first."

"OK."

I led Ashley upstairs to my room so I could change.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"I'm changing so I don't give my grandma a heart attack."

"Oh, OK makes sense." Ashley said between giggles.

I changed into my blue v-neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and my blue flats. I put on my black sweater and grabbed my jacket so I wouldn't have to come back upstairs to get it when Ash and I left.

"Ready to meet everyone?" I asked as we walked out of my room.

"Yup." She sounded kind of unsure but that's normal.

**ASHLEY'S POV**

Spencer is kind of freaked that her grandma is here so I'm trying my best to sound like I'm ready to meet everyone but I don't think I was doing a very good job because Spence gave me a very reassuring smile.

"K let's go." Spencer said as she took my hand and led me downstairs.

"Mom where are you?" Spence called out.

"In the kitchen." Her mom replied.

Spence pulled me in the direction her mom's voice had come from.

When we walked into the kitchen her mom was doing the dishes.

"Mom, this is Ashley. Ashley this is my mom Paula." Spencer introduced happily.

"Nice to meet you ." I tried to sound sweet but kind of formal.

"Oh, please, call me Paula." Spencer's mom said in a happy tone, but it sounded kind of strained.

"Will do." I said.

"Uh, mom, is grandma here?" Spence asked hesitantly.

"Seen her car, did you?" Paula asked.

"Yeah, we did." Both Paula and Spencer looked kind of sad and gloomy.

"She's out in the back yard. Probably messing with my garden." Paula sounded agitated.

"Where's dad?" Spence asked.

"In the garage. He's putting oil in the car."

"K, well,we'll talk to you in a few."

"OK. It was nice to meet you Ashley." Paula said, smiling at me then turning back to the dishes.

"You too."

Spencer grabbed my hand again, intertwined our fingers, then led me to the garage. Spencer opened the door and led me inside.

"Dad?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah?" A male voice called from around the other side of the car in the garage.

"I want you to meet someone."

"Oh. Who?" Spencer's dad asked as he came around the car to stand in front of Spence and I.

"Dad, this is Ashley. Ashley, this is my dad Arthur."

"Nice to meet you Ashley." Arthur said with a genuine smile on his face.

"You too ."

"Please, call me Arthur. is so formal. Don't you think?"

"Ok and yes I guess so." I replied with a smile. *At least her dad is cool with her being gay.*

**SPENCER'S POV**

Everything is going well with mom and dad but I'm so scared about my grandma. It could get horribly ugly, depending on her reaction.

"Uh, dad?" I interrupted my dads and Ashley's conversation, not even realizing they'd been talking the whole time I'd been thinking.

"Yeah?"

"Have you or mom told grandma I'm gay yet?"

"No. Your mom wanted to wait for you." He answered sadly.

"OK."

"I wanted to tell her, but your mom said no."

"Well, I'll go talk to grandma."

"Want me to come with you?" Ash asked rubbing her thumb along my hand in soothing circles.

"No, it's ok." Not really, but I don't want Ash to worry or feel even more uncomfortable.

I walked back into the house with Ash and my dad following and chit-chatting. I'm glad that they are getting along, but everything is about to go a little bad for me I'm sure. We walked into the kitchen and there was my grandma talking to my mom happily.

I took a deep breath, then walked up to my grandma with my head held high.

"Hi, grandma." I said giving her a hug.

"Hello dear." She said kissing my cheek.

"Can we talk outside?" I asked. I was slightly shaking now.

"Of course."

Ash and my dad gave me encouraging smiles that I worriedly returned.

We have a small circle table with four chairs in our back yard. When grandma and I got outside we sat down.

"It's about Ashley and I." I blurted nervously.

"Is everything ok? You two seemed like close friends, at least from what I saw and how your dad was talking to her like she's been around for awhile."

"Everything is great. And actually she hasn't been around that long, but that's not what I'm out here to tell you. It's just that Ashley and I are a little bit more than friends."

"I don't understand what your trying to say dear." I grandma said looking confused.

"I'm… gay, grandma." I told her.

My grandma was silent for a moment, then looked me dead in the eyes and said the most horrible thing I've ever heard my grandma say.

"You are no granddaughter of mine. And I must have done something wrong while raising my daughter if she is allowing this." She said seriously.

"What?" I started to cry not knowing what else to do.

"You heard me." My grandma got up and walked to the other side of the yard and started fiddling with the roses.

I stood up slowly and just stared at her for a moment, then took off running.

**ASHLEY'S POV**

Spencer's mom, dad and I were all sitting in the living room when Spencer came running through with her hands on her face. She ran straight past us and we could hear her crying. I'm not sure if she even realized we were there.

"I'll go help Spencer." I said sadly, knowing what probably happened.

"OK." Arthur said as he got up to go out into the backyard. Followed by Paula.

Spencer had gone upstairs and into her bedroom. When I got upstairs I could hear Spencer crying in her room so I walked over to her door and knocked.

"Wh-who i-is it?" She stuttered.

"It's Ashley."

"C-come on i-in." she said between sobs.

I opened the door and walked in. Spencer was on her belly lying on her bed with a pillow smashed to her face.

"What happened?"

"She said I wasn't her granddaughter."

I sat down next to Spence and she sat up. I opened my arms so I could hold her and she crawled into them.

"It'll be OK." I tried to soothe her while I wrapped my arms around her.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Spence had stopped crying but was still trembling.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked

"Of course."

Spencer got up, grabbed a small duffle bag, and put a pair of boots and a pair of flats in it, then she grabbed two outfits; one, that looked like an outfit to go dancing in and the other was for tomorrow because it was a pair of skinny jeans and a mouth watering red top.

"What's the party outfit for?" I asked.

"Because dancing soothes me." She answered.

"So we're going out tonight?" I asked happily.

"Hell to the yes."

"Awesome."

When Spencer was ready we went back downstairs. Her mom, dad, and grandma were in the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to stay with Ashley tonight. Is that OK?"

"Sure." Arthur said.

"Have fun." Paula replied with a genuine smile that startled me.

Her grandma got an angry look on her face so I hurried out the front door right behind Spencer.

We got in the car without even a second glance to the house. Although I think I seen Spencer look at her grandmas car in sadness before we drove away.

We drove to my house in silence while I held Spencer's hand. It wasn't an awkward silence. It took us about ten minutes to get to my house. And when I parked the car Spencer let out a huge relieved breath.

"What do you want to do?" I asked trying to take Spencer's mind off of her grandma.

"Well, it's like three thirty now. So, let's watch a movie or something then get ready to go out."

"Sounds good."

We went up to my room and laid on my bed. We were watching Rent when we fell asleep.

We woke up around seven forty something and started getting ready to go out.

"Let's eat before we go." I said.

"OK."

When we were done getting ready we went downstairs.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Is it just me or does a grilled chesses sandwich sound good?" Spencer asked.

"No. It does actually."

I made us grilled cheese sandwiches, then we went to the living room to watch t.v. while we ate.

When we were done eating it was only nine fifteen or so.

"Do you want to go to P3 now?" Spencer asked.

"Sure, let's go."

**SPENCER'S POV**

I started to walk towards my purse on the kitchen counter, thinking about how happy I'd be if Ash kissed me right now when Ash grabbed my hand and spun me around to face her. Then pulled me closer to her. I looked into her eyes confused about what was happening, she smiled then leaned in and kissed me. My head was a jumbled mess for a minute, then I realized what was happening and kissed her back.

The kiss was amazing, it was like seeing fireworks for the first time in years. It was exciting, and addicting. My heart was jumping a mile a second but I was to amazed to be scared at how fast we seemed to be moving. If it was possible to shoot sparks from an amazing kiss I'm sure we would've shot them everywhere. Then, when the kiss ended we were both breathing hard and smiling at each other happily.

"Ready?" Ash asked happily with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

"I am if you are." I asked as I grabbed her hand and interlocked our fingers.

"I was born ready." Ash said as we walked towards the front door.

When we got in the car I was still thinking about our kiss and how it seemed to have made everything that happened that day just melt away and disappear.


	5. P3

**P3**

**ASHLEY'S POV**

That kiss was amazing. I'm not sure what came over me. All I remember is thinking about how much I wanted to kiss her then I just did it. It was as if my heart and head took over my body.

While we drove to P3 I held Spencer's hand and she was rubbing small circles on my hand with her thumb. And the only thing I could think about was her and that kiss.

"Park right there." Spencer said, interrupting my thoughts. I was so wrapped up in my head I hadn't realized we'd gotten to the club.

"OK." I said as I pulled into a parking spot just down the street from the club.

By the time I'd gotten out of the car Spencer was already waiting for me on the sidewalk.

"Ash, what's wrong? You seem very out of it tonight." Spencer questioned curiously as she took my hand in hers.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." I said, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"About?"

"I just cant help thinking that I kissed you too soon. I don't want to freak you out by moving too fast in our relationship." I answered truthfully while thinking *Did I really just say relationship?*

"Ash, you have nothing to worry about. I'm happy you kissed me today. Actually, right before you did it I was thinking about it. And then, when you did, it was like everything that happened today just disappeared. So, no we aren't going to fast in my mind and I hope you feel the same way." Spencer said with a smile.

She sounded so serious and sincere and happy that all I could do was smile before I answered her.

"We're not moving too fast for me either."

By this time we were stopped in the middle of the sidewalk not even ten feet from the front door of P3.

"OK good let's have fun tonight and who knows what will come our way tomorrow." Spence said with a smile. God, I love her smile.

"Let's do it." I said as I led her to the front door of P3 and skipping the mile long line outside.

"What about the line?" Spence asked confused.

"Ashley Davies?" the security guy asked.

"That's me plus one." I answered while handing him my drivers license.

"Go on in." He said opening the door for us.

"Ok that was awesome. Why didn't you do that the first time we came here?"

"One, there was barely a line. And two, I didn't want you to think I was some famous snob girl or something that cant wait."

**SPENCER'S POV**


	6. Important!

**TO THE LADIES AND GENTS THAT READ MY STORIES!**

**MY DEAREST APOLOGIES FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG.**

**MY COMPUTER CAUGHT A VIRUSE AND BY THE TIME IT WAS SLIGHTLY FIXED ALL OF MY SAVED DOCUMENTS WERE GONE. SO IVE HAD TO "START FRESH " IF YOU WISH TO CALL IT THAT ON THE SAVED CHAPTERS THAT I HADNT UPLOADED YET. **

**NOW I HAVE A NEW COMPUTER AND THINGS WILL BE UPDATED ASAP!**

**AGAIN MY APOLOGIES FOR THE INCONVEINENCE.**

**AND THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND LEAVING REVIEWS.**

**Love,**

**RONI **


End file.
